Four Season With You
by Arisa Tsukiyomi
Summary: -Summer- Natsume Hyuuga, seorang artis terkenal mengalami kecelakaan saat konsernya. Akibatnya, ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki warna mata aneh, dan gadis itu akan mengubah hidupnya.


A-tan is back~ XD

*plak buagh duk prang*

Sabar! Sabar! jangan pukul A-tan gara2 A-tan publish fic baru padahal 2 fic lama belom selesai..

A-tan pasti selesaiin 2 fic itu, tapi sabar..

Buat fic **Present for the Twins**, statusnya semi-hiatus, bakal dilanjutin kalau fic **My Lovely Leader** udah selesai..

Buat fic My Lovely Leader, udah jadi agak panjang, tapi belom bisa A-tan publish karena belom diperiksa sama yang berenang (?)

Maksudnya sama yang berwenang, alias temen A-tan yang bantu ngoreksi typo, dll..

Sekarang orangnya lagii sibuk, jadi belom bisa A-tan ganggu..

Nah, fic baru ini, **4 Season With You**, A-tan yang periksa, jadi nggak usah nunggu dia koreksi typo..

Sesuai namanya, fic ini ada 4 chapter, yang semuanya udah jadi.. *plok plok plok*

jadi ga bakal ganggu update fic **My Lovely leader**..

Oke, Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Four Season With You © Athena Phantomhive

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

Four Season With You

.

.

Chapter 1

Summer

First Time I Meet You

.

.

Seorang pemuda terduduk di ruangan make-up sebuah stasiun televisi. Wajah pemuda itu sangat tampan. Rambut ravennya terkesan acak-acakan, namun tampak cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Mata crimsonnya menatap sebuah foto. Foto keluarga yang harmonis. Seorang ibu sedang duduk dikursi sambil memangku seorang anak berusia 1 tahun. Dibelakangnya, sang ayah berdiri dengan tatapan penuh sayang pada keluarga yang ada di hadapannya. Di depan sang ibu, seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun duduk di rerumputan. Tangan pemuda itu merangkul leher anjing peliharaan mereka yang cukup besar. Keluarga itu tampak begitu harmonis. Senyum dan tawa terlihat dari foto itu. Membuat iri semua yang melihatnya.

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.." mata pemuda itu tampak berkaca-kaca saat memandang foto dihadapannya. Ya, foto itu adalah foto keluarganya 2 tahun lalu. Foto saat orangtuanya masih hidup. Sekarang, kedua orangtua pemuda crimson itu sudah tiada. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kejadian pembunuhan. Mereka meninggal karena melindungi pemuda crimson itu. Akibat kejadian itu, sekarang ia dan adiknya Yoichi harus tingggal di rumah sepupu mereka yang sudah bekerja, Tsubasa Ando. Tsubasa memiliki istri bernama Misaki, yang bekerja sebagai manager Natsume. Mereka berdua menyayangi pemuda crimson itu seperti adik mereka, dan menyayangi Yoichi seperti anak mereka sendiri. Namun semua itu tidak bisa menghapus kesedihannya yang sudah terlanjur terukir di hatinya.

Nama pemuda itu Natsume Hyuuga. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Natsume adalah seorang artis multi-talent. Senyumnya yang cool menjadi salah satu daya tariknya. Ia dikenal sebagai artis yang memiliki image dingin dan cuek. Namun, walau dingin dan cuek, ia juga bisa bersikap ramah dan lembut jika diperlukan. Sifatnya itu yang membuatnya semakin terkenal. Foto-foto Natsume memenuhi hampir semua cover majalah remaja saat ini. Tawaran menyanyi dan bermain film bertumpuk di meja managernya.

Tak banyak yang tau kalau Natsume Hyuuga, hanya tersenyum di depan kamera. Ya, dibelakang kamera ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Wajahnya hanya bisa murung. Semua saudaranya bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Dua tahun sudah berlalu, tapi kenapa kejadian itu tetap masih membayangi Natsume? Itu yang selalu dilontarkan saudaranya kalau bertemu dengan Natsume. Hanya Tsubasa, Misaki, dan Natsume sendiri yang tau jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian itu tidak berbekas kalau Natsume melihat kematian kedua orangtuanya di depan matanya? Apalagi dia-lah yang menjadi penyebab kematian orangtuanya.

"Hyuuga-san! Sebentar lagi giliran anda!" salah seorang kru memanggil Natsume. Natsume segera menghapus air mata yang tergenang di pelupuknya. Ia kembali memamerkan 'senyum bisnis'-nya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana!" ujarnya dengan nada –yang ia usahakan –tenang.

Hari ini Natsume akan tampil di salah satu acara musik di stasiun TV. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu single-nya yang baru. Setelah pembawa acara memanggil namanya, Natsume masuk dengan senyum khasnya. Ralat, 'senyuman bisnis' khas Natsume Hyuuga.

"Konbanwa minna~!" seru Natsume pada para penggemarnya, yang sudah berteriak histeris saking senangnya bertemu dengan Natsume. Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya yang baru, ia menyapa para penggemarnya, lalu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Arigatu Hyuuga-san!" produser acara itu menghampiri Natsume.

"Douita," Natsume tersenyum. Senyum palsu tentunya.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Di depan stasiun televisi itu, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir. Di dalamnya ada seorang perempuan bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven menghampiri mobil itu. Ia masuk ke mobil itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi samping pengemudi.

"Gimana penampilan hari ini Natsume-kun?"

"Seperti biasa," Natsume menjawab dengan dingin. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yoichi, Misaki-san," Natsume memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah beberapa kali kubilang, panggil aku nee-chan," tegas Misaki. "Kita ini keluarga,"

"Tapi tetap saja," Natsume tetap memegang pendiriannya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang. Sudah jam 9. Kasihan Yoichi," Natsume melihat jam tangannya

"Ya sudah. Lagipula Tsubasa juga pasti sudah di rumah. Tolong tanya dia, mau makan di rumah atau pergi makan di luar?" Misaki menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudikan mobil keluar dari tempat parkir.

Natsume mengambil handphonenya, lalu mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicarinya, ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"Tsubasa-san, mau makan di rumah atau pergi makan di luar?" Natsume tidak suka basa-basi.

"Makan di rumah saja. Kalian pergi beli makananya ya. Di rumah nggak ada makanan. Nii-chan baru pulang," Tsubasa menjawab dengan nada yang lembut. Benar-benar seperti nada bicara seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Iya," tetap saja Natsume menanggapinya dengan dingin. Natsume tidak mau menipu keluarganya dengan senyum palsunya. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih menunjukan wajah murung dari pada menunjukan 'senyum palsu'.

"Katanya makan di rumah saja. Tapi kita beli makiri dulu," setelah menutup telepon, Natsume memberitahu jawaban Tsubasa ke Misaki.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Misaki.

"Apa saja," jawab Natsume

"Kalau begitu kita beli masakan Jepang saja ya?" usul Misaki. "Bagaimana kalau shushi?"

"Boleh juga,"

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Hari ini Tokyo Dome tampak ramai. Banyak remaja tampak berlalu-lalang dan membawa properti bertuliskan Hyuuga atau Natsume. Mereka tampak senang dan terus tersenyum seolah hari itu adalah hari yang sangat baik. Tampaknya hari itu memang hari yang sangat baik karena Natsume Hyuuga akan mengadakan konser besarnya. Penggemar terus memadati Tokyo Dome bahkan beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai.

Konser besar Natsume Hyuuga bertajuk Finding My Love. Yang tentu saja membuat sebagian besar kaum remaja wanita ingin sekali menyaksikannya. Jam 6 tepat, konser tersebut dimulai. Lagu-lagu pembuka ditampilkan. Tak berapa lama, Natsume tampil di panggung dengan pakaian casual yang cukup mampu membuat fans-fansnya menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Natsume!"

"Natsume-sama!"

"Natsume-sama, kami cinta padamu!"

Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar. Natsume mengacuhkannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada lagunya sampai suara aneh mengganggu pendengarannya.

Dreek.. Dreek..

Atap di atas panggung bergetar. Bukan, sepertinya hanya lampu panggung yang bergetar. Natsume bingung menyaksikan pemandangan di atas kepalanya. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari para fansnya. Ralat, lebih tepatnya jeritan dari para fans Natsume Hyuuga karena melihat idolanya tertimpa lampu panggung yang beratnya bisa mencapai ratusan kilogram.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

"Untung anda bisa menghindar, Hyuuga-san. Kalau tidak, saya tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu," ," ujar dokter yang memeriksa Natsume. Ya, Natsume Hyuugaa selamat dari kejadian menyeramkan itu. Namun sayangnya, mata kiri Natsume terkena pecahan kaca, dan membuat mata crimsonnya luka parah. Mata crimson yang indah itu kini tinggal sebelah. Itu membuat Natsume tambah murung dari sebelumnya.

"Untuk sementara, saya sarankan anda beristirahat di rumah sakit yang ada di pinggir kota. Disana suasananya tenang dan indah. Saya yakin kalau anda bisa beristirahat dan menenangkan diri disana sampai anda mendapatkan donor mata," dokter itu menyarankan.

"Baiklah," Misaki mengambil keputusan tanpa mendengar pendapat natsume. Natsume tidak membantah karena ia memang ingin mengikuti saran dokter itu.

"Nah, ini alamat rumah sakit yang saya rekomendasikan," dokter itu memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah sakit yang terletak di pinggir kota.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

"Dengar Natsume, kau akan tinggal di sini sampai kami bisa mendapatkan donor mata untukmu. Kamu pasti bisa menjaga diri kan? Semua keperluanmu sudah ada di tas," Misaki menasehati Natsume sementara yang dituju hanya membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ruanganmu di lantai 3 kamar 353," Misaki memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar namun dengan suasana pedesaan yang kental. Udara di sana memang masih sangat sejuk, dan pemandangannya indah.

"Tolong jaga Yoichi selama aku tidak ada," Natsume berpesan pada Misaki.

"Jangan khawatir. Yoichi akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu disini. Kami akan secepatnya menemukan donor mata untukmu," Misaki tersenyum. Natsume menyerahkan Yoichi yang ada di pangkuannya kepada Misaki, lalu turun dari mobil.

"Yoichi, jadi anak baik ya," pesan Natsume. Yoichi hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya.

Natsume memasuki rumah sakit itu. Ia segera mencari ruangannya. Ia naik ke lantai 3 dan mencari kamarnya diantara sekian banyak kamar di sana. Setelah menemukan kamar yang ia cari, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Seorang gadis.

Gadis itu duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Rambut brunettenya panjang bergelung di ujung. Tampaknya rambutnya sangat panjang, karena rambut brunette itu masih tersampir di tempat tidur. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Natsume Hyuuga masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Natsume dingin. Natsume memang cepat menjadi kesal semenjak kejadian di konsernya.

Gadis itu menoleh terkejut ke arah Natsume. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?"

"Ini ruanganku," Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis brunette itu.

"Sebentar. Ruangan ini sudah menjadi milikku semenjak setahun lalu," gadis itu menatap Natsume dengan matanya yang besar.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Natsume POV

"Sebentar. Ruangan ini sudah menjadi milikku semenjak setahun lalu," gadis itu menatapku dengan matanya yang besar.

Okay little girl, aku mulai marah sekarang..

"Setahuku ini ruangan yang mereka sediakan untukku. Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang karena aku ingin beristirahat," aku balik menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Crimson-boy, ini ruanganku SEMEJAK SETAHUN LALU. Kau yang salah kamar, jadi sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini!" gadis itu tetap ngotot.

Oke, aku paling malas kalau sudah berurusan dengan wanita. Apalagi gadis itu terus menatapku dengan kedua mata Hazzelnya yang besar. Sebentar. Ada yang aneh dengan mata hazzel yang menatapku itu.

"Bisa keluar sekarang? Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Aku ini pasien," gadis itu bersuara. Aku memilih mengalah dan melangkah keluar kamar. Sesampainya diluar kamar, sesuatu membuatku terkejut.

Kamar 335

Oh my..

Ini bukan kamarku! Ini kamar gadis itu! Sebaiknya aku segera memasuki kamarku agar tidak ada yang mengetahui –kecuali gadis tadi –kalau aku salah kamar. Aku masuk ke kamarku yang ada di seberang kamarnya. Aku mencoba untuk beristirahat dan memejamkan mata –oke, sebelah mata –sejenak. Sepertinya satu jam atau dua jam tidak buruk.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam atau pukul 21.00 saat aku membuka kedua. Aku tertidur selama 10 jam. Seorang perawat berdiri di sampingku saat aku terbangun.

"Sudah bangun Hyuuga-san? Ini makan malam anda. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya saja," perawat itu mengatur keadaan kamarku, lalu pergi keluar.

Aku hanya memakan sedikit makanan yang disediakan. Ini sudah sangat malam, ingat? Kalau ukuran tubuhku bertambah, bahaya untukku. Dan tolong jangan lupakan kalau aku itu seorang artis yang harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Masuk," perintahku. Pintu kamarku terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut brunette panjang. Sekarang aku bisa melihat sepanjang apa rambutnya. Rambutnya panjang dan hampir menyentuh lututnya. Oke. Kurasa dia tidak pernah memotong rambutnya. Panjang rambut itu agak aneh untukku. Walau ia tampak manis dengan rambut itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah kamar!" itu kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Aku tidak tau nama gadis itu, jadi mari kita panggil dia polka, karena sekarang ia memakai baju terusan polkadot berwarna biru dan putih.

"Oke, aku salah. Puas?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum lalu menatapku dengan kedua mata hazzelnya yang besar. Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau mata hazzelnya itu agak aneh? Lebih tepatnya ada yang aneh dengan mata hazzzel kirinya.

Oke, ayo kita deskripsikan si polka di hadapanku ini. Matanya berwarna hazzel terang, lebih mendekati warna emas. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mata kirinya. Iris hazzel itu bergaris-garis hijau tipis dengan pusat di pupil matanya. Kalau kau masih bingung membayangkannya, akan kuperjelas lagi. Ujung garis berada di lingkaran luar iris matanya sementara ujung garis satunya berhenti di pupil matanya. Garis hijau itu sangat tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau kau tidak memperhatikannya. Ada sebuah garis berwarna merah crimson yang cukup besar di iris matanya. Garis itu tampak lumayan jelas. Walau tidak mendominasi. Kesimpulannya, mata hazzel kirinya mempunyai 3 warna dengan gradasi yang unik. Jujur, aku suka mata kirinya itu.

"Hei?" polka melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu baru datang kan? Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya. Kalau kulihat dari caranya bersikap, tampaknya dia baru berumur 10 atau 12 tahun. Tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya imut, di tambah rambut brunette sepanjang itu, makin membuat tubuhnya tampak kecil.

"Kau bisa lihat papan nama di depan ruanganku kan?" jawabku.

"Tampaknya kau tidak bisa diajak basa-basi ya," senyuman menghilang dari wajah si polka, terganti dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi dengan anak kecil," seringai di wajahnya menghilang. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Malu? Atau marah? "Bahkan kau belum memperkanalkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku Mikan dan aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah 16 tahun dan kau harus ingat itu!" Oke, pertanyaanku terjawab. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Oke, polka, dan mau apa kau kesini?"

"Namaku Mikan! Bukan Polka!" dia berteriak marah dan pergi dari kamarku dengan membanting pintu. Baru kali ini aku membuat perempuan marah. Perasaanku tidak enak sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Kurasa aku harus menghampiri kamarnya.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Natsume POV

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan kamar polka. Oke, aku jujur, aku masih ada di depan kamarku sendiri. Tapi kamarku berseberangan dengan kamar polka, kau ingat? Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku berada di depan kamar polka. Sama saja kan? Apa harus aku katakan kalau aku ada di antara kamar polka dan kamarku?

Aku mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu jawaban. Tapi ternyata malah ada tangan yang membuka pintu itu. Aku melihat seseorang mengintipnya. Langsung kukenali mata hazzel yang bergaris crimson itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada semua tamumu? Bertanya tanpa memepersilahkannya masuk?" tanyaku balik.

Ia mengalah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkanku masuk. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak marah karena kejadian tadi,"

"Tentu saja aku marah!" ketusnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf," aku mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik. Hei, ini pertama kalinya seorang Natsume Hyuuga meminta maaf!

"Apa?" seringai terlukis di bibir tipis si polka.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya," seringai polka makin lebar.

"A-K-U-M-I-N-T-A-M-A-A-F," aku mengeja kata-kata itu. Seringainya yang lebar perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Ia menunjukan senyuman anak kecilnya lagi.

"Oke, kumaafkan!"

Oh my.. Kalau saja dia tidak menunjukkan senyumannya itu, aku pasti sudah melemparnya dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarku.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

Mikan POV

"A-K-U-M-I-N-T-A-M-A-A-F," pemuda di hadapanku ini mengeja setiap kata dengan sedikit geram. Lucu sekali wajahnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Oke kumaafkan,!" aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia malu dengan ucapannya tadi. Apakah mengatakan hal mudah seperti 'minta maaf' itu susah baginya? Apa dia tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya?

"Jadi, Natsume Hyuuga," aku memulai percakapan agar bisa memecah kesunyian diantara kami. "Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau bisa di rumah sakit? Kenapa kepalamu ada perban?" aku bertanya sekaligus. Lebih baik aku langsung bertanya dari pada akhirnya aku lupa apa yang akan kutanyakan kan? Kulihat lagi pemuda di depanku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Apa dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaaanku?

"Kecelakaan," ujarnya akhirnya. "Aku hampir tertimpa lampu panggung saat konser. Ya, untungnya aku bisa menghindar. Tapi mata kiriku kena pecahan kaca,"

"Maaf," aku tidak tau kalau ternyata ia hampir mengalami kecelakaan parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mata," ia tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kenapa mata kirimu bisa seperti itu?" Tampaknya ia menyadari juga keanehan dimata kiriku ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau," aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke kamarku," ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku hanya memandanginya. Sebelum keluar dari kamarku, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata kepadaku. "Oyasumi. Kau butuh istirahat kan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Oyasuminasai,"

Aku yakin, kehadirannya di rumah sakit ini akan membawa kesenangan baru bagiku.

.

Four Season With You

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>.<p>

So, how was it?

Kalo abal maaf yaa.. T^T

nanti A-tan coba perbaiki lagi..

trus A-tan ingetin lagi, fic ini cuma 4 chapter, dan semua chapternya udah selesai A-tan ketik..

Jadi ga bakal ganggu fic **My Lovely Leader**..

Tapi A-tan tetep minta maaf kalo ada yang ga suka A-tan publish fic baru, tapi belom nyelesaiin fic lama..

Maaf ya~ m(_ _)m

terakhir, Maaf yaa.. kalo ada typo..

jadi minta maaf mulu niih..

hehehehe..

.

.

Okay, thank you for reading all~

Hope you like it.. :D

Review please?

.

.

.

*Athena Fortissian Phantomhive*


End file.
